coleniafandomcom-20200215-history
FinnoDutchEmpire
The FinnoDutchEmpire is a nation with potential with many administrative divisions that overlap eachother History The country was not first this name, it was first mongolia and it started a small town however PicleRicc21 blew alot of it up, then it was repaired but after a bit they were given a deal by dertsz to become a ally but move to a area above them, and thats how northprimorskiy was born, It made a joint capital with the south and then they joined as a shinto member of PCPS while developing a large military but then a tragerdy stuck, s4t00th joined the faction but it was a trap! s4t00th stole the flag ship, Primorskiy-1 Then immediately they mobilized and started to hunt down, the ship was located on the shores of the island of sakhalin, a part of japan. A bunch of japaneese members helped retrieve the ship, then the north primorskiyans planned a ultimatum to persia, s400ths faction and then persia died.. and became spain.. or something then they threatened pakistan for insulting whole PCPS, and after that they became a full member of PCPS after that Munyvian told MWAAHAHAHAAHAHAH that 2 nations acting as one isnt allowed North primorskiy became khabarovsk and south primorskiy became just primorskiy, then MWAAHAHAHAAHAHAH conquered into their old nation's lands since a long time that then became the republic of New Finland, one of the two republics in the nation along with Khabarosvk becouse after that they fomed the Union state of Khabarosvk and NewFinland, They then expanded into franzjosefland but later unclaimed it for their other plans. they tried to have a peaceful shelter in elesmere island but then unclaimed it and new finland then claimed into indochina and pacific but then unclaimed pacific. and tested around other colonies for what was good after expanded inland then it united with celtic empire and phrosphered but then declined to it went in exile in siberia aftrer a 2 days it came back to the old land and was in some economic struggle but then got scotland that boosted moral and then claimed into southern alaska and turked it into mainland but it wasna good land so they decided otherwise and claimed into and formed russia. Then it migrated furthrr into asia to escape tensions, It expanded throughout land and then started planning things but it saw that danishjamaica disbanded and saw it had somebuildings so it expanded a bit to the north and made a panhandle to get a small ocean access to turn jamaica into a colony, after that it claimed more land arouund the area and annexed communistprimorskiy that then became a bit bigger and let communistprimorskiy have autonomy under manchurianprimorskiy and let them control jamaica colony, then... they were boom boom kabooshed again. In economic troubles they seeked back into europe.. the the glory days of finland.... they regained the city of Kaskinen and then in the next day it moved to canada... and became the ccommonwealth of canada. and then became a pacifican commonwealth and 5 days later moved to nordic and became kalmar, eventually it became Finnoswedia and colonized some land and then formed Sapmi commonwealth and expanded into uralic land eventually forming the UralicConfederation. However... it was cought up in a war with RomanSIE, It led to a ceace fire and then peace was achieved. Later on... Finland unclaimed some land for the "Yukon plan" to claim yukon and have it as a shelter but it was canceled. However... When they were colonising vanuatu.. Netherlands collapsed. Alot of nations rushed to claim it but finland did it first and then gave it equal power as the mainland and incorperated ito a union state between the two. Tensions between corsicanpirates and FinnoDutchEmpire grew due to corsicanpirates wanting the netherlands Cities Kaskinen, Amsterdam, Salminen Autonomous Unions Korea, Capital: Seoul Autonomous Republics South Korea, Capital:Seoul North Korea, Capital: Pyongyang Autonomous Regions Sapmi, Capital: None Vaermland, Capital: Väären Jeju, Capital: None Constituent Countries Netherlands, Capital: Amsterdam Finland, Capital: Kaskinen Constituent Empires Dutch empire, Capital: Amsterdam Finnish empire, Capital: Kaskinen Provinces (Finnish Empire) Lapland, Capital: None Norrland, Capital: None Tromse, Capital: Port Västedland Karelia, Capital: None Central Finland, Capital: None Turkumaa, Capital: Fort Turku Ostrobothnia, Capital: Ostrobothnia Vaermland, Capital: Väären Salminen, Capital: Salminen Provinces (Dutch empire) Holland, Capital: Amsterdam East Frisia, Capital: None Friesland, Capital: New friesland Flanders, Capital: NoneCategory:Nations In Europe Category:Nations Category:Nations In Antarctica